Stockholm Syndrome
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: When Tom Marvolo Riddle wanted an heir who could join him in power, he got a lousy good-for-nothing son who died after his daughter, Isadora was born. Making the same mistake again, he spares the child. But when Isadora runs off with Harry Potter, will she see it as a rebellious camping trip or does she realize the magnitude of her actions towards the wizarding war?
1. Life is: Good

**Don't yell at me for writing another story with an overdone plot. I don't know how much I'll work on this because I plan to do it just as an experiment. Tell me what you guys think and I might try to rush a bit more.**

Isadora Riddle lay under the covers of her bed in Malfoy Manor. The continuous knocking on her door did not cease. The door opened and footsteps followed. She groaned and rolled over taking in the scent of her own curly brown hair. She clutched the blue sheets tighter as the intruder spoke.

"Miss Riddle, your… g-grandfather wishes to s-see you," Lucius Malfoy stammered. She couldn't help but smile at the man's fear. Her grandfather's return left more people in panic than ever before. She, though hidden from anyone who isn't a death eater, was just as feared. One false move around her would send her grandfather's fury to the perpetrator.

"I want to sleep," she groaned. The blue curtains of her bed were wrenched apart letting in unwanted light. She kept her violently violet eyes tightly shut.

"Yes, b-but… the meeting is quite imp- ahem- important," he bowed low. The Malfoy's were kind enough to allow her to stay in the large mansion after her grandfather's decline in power. She, unlike Draco Malfoy, was forced to stay within the grounds instead of go to school. Then of course her grandfather rose again and now she is treated better than ever. She might as well be a princess.

"Leave my presence and I shall awaken. Tell my grandfather from me that I greatly need to curse something. I do not like to be woken up early," she ordered pompously, despite the grogginess she actually felt. She didn't actually want to curse something. She was just mad and wanted to scare Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes, my Lady," he bowed once more and backed out of the room knocking down a mirror as he did so. She sighed, threw the covers off herself, and righted the mirror. A blue eye flashed at her followed by a green one. This has been happening for a year and a half now, yet she had no control over when they would appear. They nearly cost her some trouble when Draco had spied them. He claimed it was Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore and threatened to tell her grandfather. Of course, he always is trying to get her in trouble. He despises her no doubt. Which is well, for she do not like him either.

Isadora went over to the wardrobe and yanked it open. She stared at the full-length mirror within. She felt that she looked terrible. Her curly hair stuck out all over the place and her eyes sported deep purple bags. Her pale and tall figure seemed more hunched because she was tired. She practiced straightening up for the meeting. Much better.

So, she quickly shed my pajamas and slid into a deep ocean blue dress that fanned out and reached her knees. She grabbed a black floor-length cloak and placed it over the dress and fastened the silver buckles.

She then proceeded to the vanity where she sat down and brushed out her mousy brown locks. Then, she pinned the waves to the back of her head before using a helpful charm she had learnt to get rid of bags from under one's eyes.

With a little too much force, she slammed the door behind me, so that it was audible from the living room. She reached the great wooden doors and opened them both before entering. A long table had been set up and every chair had been filled. Every chair except one.

Isadora sat in the empty chair between Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy. She nodded good evening to her grandfather. This, however, did not seem to satisfy him.

"Isadora, how nice of you to join us. Our friend, Lucius, has told me you did not wish to get up so early," Lord Voldemort began.

"You do know, Isadora, that it is two in the afternoon," he laughed.

A shock look came over her face. She had not meant to sleep for so long. Regaining her composure she argued her defense, "I was tired," she mumbled and stifled a yawn, feeling it would be too much.

"Teenagers!" He laughed again and this time the other death eaters laughed. Except Draco. Voldemort seemed go soft. It was not love. No. Lord Voldemort was incapable of love. What he felt could have been a number of things: jealousy of her youth, fear of her wrath, or something much more dark or maybe even personal. It should be personal in the first place, but they did not talk much to each other.

"Are you like that Draco?" The Dark Lord turned to the boy whose mild smirk faded into a fearing grimace.

"I don't think so, My Lord," he muttered quietly.

"Just the women, then?" He laughed again, but ceased promptly, as did everyone else, "Well, now that you are here, we can begin. What news is there on the moving of Harry Potter?"

Here we go. Isadora groaned. She hated talking about the Potter boy. So here comes another boring meeting.

**What did you think? It was just an experiment, so I might not be updating a lot. Unless you liked it..? Well, I guess this is it. Yeah, okay, bye, I'll shut up now, bye.**


	2. Life is: Bad

**Don't yell at me for writing another story with an overdone plot. I don't know how much I'll work on this because I plan to do it just as an experiment. Tell me what you guys think and I might try to rush a bit more.**

"Isadora, may I ask you to stay a moment longer," Lord Voldemort whispered to his granddaughter. She obeyed and remained in her seat. The death eaters filed out one by one. As Draco began walking away, Isadora stuck out her foot and caused him to stumble. He sneered at her, which she returned gladly.

Voldemort chose to ignore her childness and began to speak, "I wish for you to assist in the capture of Harry Potter."

Her face instantly lit up. She had never been allowed to do anything before. She missed out on the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the murder of Albus Dumbledore, and the kidnapping of Ollivander. The only time she had left the Malfoy's property was to the graveyard to sacrifice a tear just as Harry had sacrificed blood or Wormtail his hand to allow the rebirth of her grandfather.

"Why?" She asked her expression turning to disbelief. There had to be a reason that she was going now and not before.

"I feel you will aide our troops wonderfully. You are a very skilled sorceress," he buttered her up. She soaked in the compliment and forgot all of her worries. If there was one thing that she loved it was being told how amazing she was. It was perhaps the one thing that made her happy.

"Yes, alright. I can't argue with you there," She began to leave when her grandfather added something.

"_You_ must be the one to find the boy and bring him to me," he ordered.

She was going to turn around and argue, but had a feeling that he had a specific reason for her to go after Harry. So, she left the room without a word.

The morning of the chase arrived and most of the Death Eaters were at Malfoy manor. Most bedrooms were full and there was never a dull moment. The Death Eaters weren't the brightest bunch, after all.

Isadora woke and when she entered the dining hall in her pajamas she was surprised to find everyone enjoying a hearty lunch. House elfs carried trays of sandwiches and potatoes. A little disappointed to have missed out on breakfast, she sat next to Draco and began eating.

The double doors opened and the towering pale figure of her grandfather entered. An eerie silence fell over the room as he stood at the head of the table to go over the plan once more before the chase.

"Now, they are most likely to use brooms and the most skilled aurors to move Harry Potter. If he is flying with a fleet of protectors, find the boy and alert Isadora. Isadora you will then—are you wearing your pajamas?" He turned towards her with a look of humor, disbelief and disgust. She glanced down at her purple nightgown and shrugged. He continued, "You will attack the boy and keep him busy. If you knock him off his broom, that will work as well. Only alert me when you know he is weak."

Isadora spotted the lack of practicality in the plan, but did not dare question her grandfather. He was already slightly mad at her for oversleeping again. When the food was gone, she retreated back to her room and got dressed. She wore her blue jeans because they would be most comfortable to ride in and a purple blouse. Her long black Death Eater cloak went over it all and she placed the hood over head. She did not have a Death Eater mask like the others for she would have no where to wear it.

She went down the stairs and waited with the rest of the Death Eaters for instructions.

Multiple Harry's. That was a curveball. But they had managed to find the real one nevertheless. Stan Shunpike had pointed him out to her and sure enough it _had_ to be him. She called her grandfather and soon he was upon the Potter boy as she helped. Lucius Malfoy's wand broke in his hands he had fallen back. She remained. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

A silvery rope had tied itself around her wrist and his wrist. As the motorcycle fell with a crash, her wand snapped in two. Now, stuck at an Order safehouse and wandless she a sitting goose. The giant had entered the house and they remained outside sitting in the yard awaiting the return of the others.

"Who are you?" Harry asked and his stunning green eyes scanned her over.

"Your eyes…" she had seen them before, she just couldn't place it at the moment.

"I said who are you?" He pointed his wand at her and she answered.

"Isadora Emily Riddle," she replied calmly. She did not know fear. She did not worry. She did not try to escape. Instead she stared into his piercing green eyes and they bore into her unusually purple ones.

"How did you tie us up?" He asked as he pointed his wand at the coarse rope that bound them. He muttered a few curses that did nothing.

"I didn't," she truthfully answered.

"Oh, so this rope came out of no where and tied us together?"

"It could have been an accident. You know, spells flying everywhere and such."

"I don't believe you."

"Huge surprise there."

"Your last name is Riddle as in…"

"Oh, finally making the connection."

"You lot, in here now please. Everyone is back," a redheaded older woman called out to the two of them. In their heated argument and mission to get rid of the rope, they had missed most of the people.

When they entered the large house a red-haired boy lay on a couch bleeding. His ear had been sliced off by a spell. There was an identical boy, a red-haired girl, three other redheaded males, a bushy-haired girl, a blonde girl, a pink-headed girl, the giant, and a gray-looking man all huddled in the same room.

"Mad-Eye's dead," said one of the three ginger men. She felt this was someone important and lowered her gaze as eyes shifted towards her.

"Who ees zis?" Asked the blonde girl with a strong French accent.

"That's Isadora Riddle," the gray man spoke.

"Hermione, do you think you have anything to get this off with?" Harry asked the bushy-haired girl. She walked over and placed the tip of her wand on the rope.

"Finite Incantatem," she whispered and the rope disappeared.

"It's only temporary though," she explained, "Whoever cast that spell knew some advanced magic. I don't recommend going to far from each other."

"Great," Isadora groaned.

"Because, we would have let you go anyway! Just waltz back in to your grandfather or uncle or whoever and tell him where I am!"

"Don't get your britches in a bunch!" She huffed as she sat down in a chair, "I don't even have a wand, anymore."

"How come you aren't all snake-like?" The younger ginger boy spoke, "I mean, considering who you're related to, you're really pretty."

"Thanks! Yeah, he is my grandfather. No one knows I exist," she sighed. She got a compliment and she beamed a white smile at the boy.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Harry asked impatiently and you could tell that he did not like Isadora one bit.

**Chapter two of this story. Oh noes! What'll happen to the darling Isadora? Should you be rooting for her or for Harry? What about both? Can there be a both? All these questions and more may or may not be answered in the next installment of… the Crimson Chin! Oh, wait that's not right…**


	3. Life is: Chaotic

**Don't yell at me for writing another story with an overdone plot. I don't know how much I'll work on this because I plan to do it just as an experiment. Tell me what you guys think and I might try to rush a bit more.**

Isadora sat alone at one of the round tables. She watched grumpily as everyone danced, laughed, and chatted. Harry sat down next to her and looked just as glum as she.

"What's got you down?" She asked him. She didn't really care, too much, but felt it would be most polite.

"It doesn't matter," he said, but she cold tell it did, "How about you?"

She was surprised, but decided to humor him.

"Just a little homesick, is all," she said and turned her attention to a girl and an older man in yellow. They were dancing a little oddly.

"Who are those people?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Luna Lovegood and her father," he replied nonchalantly, but turned to look at them nonetheless.

"Lovegood? Did she fight with you at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, but then a ball of silver light burst into the tent. Isadora stood up on the table for a better look. It swam above their heads before turning into a lynx in the middle of the dance floor.

The lynx spoke in a deep voice, "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Chaos erupted at the words as people disapparated or screamed for loved ones. Sure enough, masked figures in cloaks arrived on all sides. She stood where she was, feet planted on the table and felt a tug at her left arm.

She looked down and saw the rope from the other night slowly materializing. They looked at each other in horror.

"There she is!" Said one of the Death Eaters, "Isadora, come over here!"

She turned to look at the man.

"Look she's got Potter! Isadora, grab my arm!" Another ran towards her. She stretched her arm towards him, but Harry was stretching his arm towards Hermione.

The rope that bound them stretched at the pressure, but Harry was much stronger then her. She fell off the table and they disapparated. They appeared in an alleyway off of a busy muggle street.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"Charleston Avenue," Hermione opened her beaded bag and pulled out some clothes, "Here we need to change."

She turned to hand Harry his jeans, but stopped when she spotted the rope, "_Finite_," she said and the ropes disappeared again.

"You were going to sell me out!" Harry shouted at Isadora, "You were going to go with them! I thought—"

"You thought what?" She interrupted him, "You haven't forgotten who I am, have you? I'm Isadora _Riddle_! My grandfather is your enemy!"

"I thought you had changed," he told her bitterly as he turned away to change. She faced the opposite and changed into her clothes. However, because they no longer were facing eachother doesn't mean the shouting stopped.

"You expected me to betray my own family? What would you have done? Betrayed your family to follow a person that you grew up despising? Because you don't know about me, Harry," she finished buttoning up her white sweater and turned to face him, "doesn't mean I don't know about you."

She looked at him grimly and before he could open his mouth she explained, "Draco has told me about you. And Snape. Even grandfather can't help, but rant on and on about the boy-who-lived-and-won't-die-but-has-to! 'Oh how are we going to kill Harry Potter today?' ' It's like I'm dirt! Every single day!" Angry tears rolled down her cheek and her angry sobs took over when she wasn't talking. Harry balled his fists and resisted the urge to hex her. Ron walked forward and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. She threw it off with force and it hung limply at his side.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled. She pulled out her own bag with which she had retrieved her clothes and pulled out a handkerchief. She quickly calmed down. And put the hanky away.

"Well, no use standing around," she said and took a deep breath. She walked onto the sidewalk. The others got the hint and followed, but Hermione soon took the lead. They entered an all-night café and sat down at a table to discuss their next move.

"Wait a minute," Ron asked, "How come you have your own bag of stuff?"

Isadora stiffened under everybody's gaze, "Well, I knew you guys were planning something. I saw Hermione slip things into her bag every now and then. I followed suit knowing that I can't stray too far from Harry."

"Coffee?" A bored looking lady appeared in front of them.

"A cappuccino, please," Hermione said and looked down at the table.

"Ditto," Ron mumbled.

"Same, please," Harry told her.

"Yeah," Isadora nodded her head. They put their heads together and paid no attention to the burly pair of workmen who just walked in.

OoOoO

**Wow, what I wrote as an experiment is getting more and more popular, so I guess I'll try to work on this more often. I've got a set plot in my head for where I want this to go. I love how all the puzzle pieces fit together. Also, some of you may have noticed by now that I am going by the movie mostly. If you don't like this, you can check out my other story similar to this one called The Prophecy, because that follows the book a lot more. Yeah, hope you liked it and… see you later!**


	4. Life is: Surprising

**I own nothing!**

Harry and Isadora who were facing the men saw as their arms reached towards their pockets. Harry mimicked the motion as Isadora jumped across the table and pushed Hermione and Ron out of the way.. Soon everyone was fighting and tables were being destroyed.

"_Bombardo_!" Shouted Hermione and the pastry display case was blown aside knocking one of the men down with it. Isadora took this chance to hit him with a stunning spell and turned towards the back door. The girl was holding a tray of coffee with her mouth open.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Hermione whispered and the girl fell backward, stiff as can be. The last man fell to the ground who was petrified by Harry.

Hermione cleaned up the restaurant while the rest of them stood over the two men.

"Dolohov and Rowle," Isadora whispered as she stood over them, "How did they find us?"

"Maybe Harry's still got the trace?" Ron suggested.

"No," she responded coolly, but kept her gaze locked with Dolohov, "That's illegal and impossible."

"Should we kill them?" Ron asked her.

"No!" She said a little too suddenly, "I mean, then they would we were here. We should wipe their memories. Her, too." She nodded towards the café worker.

Ron stood over Rowle; Harry stood over the girl. She stared Dolohov in the eyes. She took Dolohov's wand and wiped his memory. _It works alright _she thought as she pocketed the stick. They helped Hermione finish cleaning and they exited the café and began walking once more.

"Why is it," Harry turned to Isadora, "That one moment you are willing to kill me and the next you save my life?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she stopped dead in her tracks. Ron, who wasn't expecting this, crashed into her and muttered, "Blimey, Hermione."

"We forgot to celebrate your birthday!" She exclaimed as they started walking once more, "Ginny and I had made a cake and everything. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding."

"Well, actually, a little birdie told me that your birthday was coming," she stopped dead in her tracks and Ron crashed into her. He muttered, "Bloody hell, can't women just walk?"

"I sneaked a few moments with someone else's wand and transfigured you this," she pulled out a small wrapped box from her silk bag and handed it to Harry. When he opened it, it was a leaf, but instead of being brown or green, it was made of pure gold.

"Great," said Harry as he flipped it back and forth in his hands.

"It's an Arbolius," Isadora explained, "It detects poisonous objects."

"You made this?" Hermione stared at her, "That is very impressive."

They began walking again and Isadora replied, "Yeah, well, when you're cooped up, you have a lot of spare time for magic."

"I think I know where we should go," Harry stopped and Ron walked into him. They ignored him as he cursed under his breath and Harry kept speaking, "Grimmauld Place."

Isadora's eyes widened. Her grandfather would be seething with envy if he knew she was going to be snooping around in one of the Order's hideouts.

"Yes, alright," Hermione agreed and everyone grasped hands before disapparating. That night they slept in the parlor. The place had been ransacked and the girls weren't too keen on being left alone.

Isadora thought she had woken up first, but looked to the sleeping bag on the floor and saw that it was empty. She stood up and crept out of the room, careful not to tread on her silk pajama pants. She heard a stifled sob and entered the dark room. This room looked different then the others in the house because of its Gryffindor posters and colors. This room was just as destroyed as the parts of the house they had seen.

Sitting on the dusty and rickety bed was Harry Potter. His back was to the door so she walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm _really_ sorry about your godfather, Harry. Bellatrix has a way of well… you know how Bellatrix is," she placed an arm around his shoulder and without thinking he placed his head into her shoulder and cried. They sat for a little bit before Harry's conscience came back to him. He stood up abruptly.

"Whatever," he muttered. Isadora opened her mouth to speak, but another voice called out.

"Hey guys, over here!" Ron's voice echoed through the hallways and Harry was surprised that Mrs. Black had not woken up. They hurried to the door where Ron was standing. Harry walked inside the horribly ransacked room and Hermione read the golden nameplate.

"Regulus Arcturis Black."

"R.A.B." Breathed Harry as he looked around. Isadora recognized the name, but it was no one she had met personally. It had happened before she was born.

"I know him," she said wanting to be helpful, "he stole my grandfather's locket. I always wondered why he kept such high security on that thing."

"Yeah, we know," Ron nodded, "But what do you mean? You don't know why the locket is special?"

She shook her head, but before anyone could explain a noise came from the kitchen.

"We're not alone," Hermione said as they went into the kitchen.

A house elf stood hunched on the other side of the door.

"Were you just listening to us?" Harry asked as he lifted up Kreacher and stood him up on the table so they could be eye to eye, "Have you been spying on us this whole time?"

"Kreacher has been watching," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Kreacher, have you seen this before?" Hermione held up the locket for Kreacher to see.

"Don't you dare talk to me you mudblood!" He spat at her as he walked forward. He nearly walked off the table, but Isadora held him back.

"Answer her!" Isadora ordered, even though the house elf belonged to Harry.

"Lady Isadora! You are not with the Malfoys," Kreacher turned to her with a curious look, "You must have been kidnapped by the blood traitor and mudblood!"

"Don't call them that!" Harry shouted and Kreacher looked as if he were choking, "Have you seen this locket before?"

"Yes. Master Regulus's locket…"

"But there were two. Weren't there?"

"Ooohughh, yes."

"Where is the other one?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it. But no matter how hard Kreacher tried, Kreacher could not do it."

"Where is it now?"

"He took it. The thief!"

"Who?"

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher took Master Regulus's locket."

"Find him," Harry ordered and with a snap of his fingers, Kreacher had disapparated.

OoOoO

**You guys are so lucky I love you. I was on the verge of cutting this in half and placing it up as a filler, but I didn't. I kept writing so I could finish the scene/moment/whatever and so you better be grateful and eat all of your vegetables! Just kidding, you don't have to love it. Do eat your greens, though! :D**


	5. Life is: Boring

**I own nothing!**

Isadora shook her head.

"I can't see why he wouldn't tell me? I mean, that's pretty important isn't it?"

Harry was done talking about horcruxes and their mission and Alaina still found it hard to believe.

"Well, I don't think he told anyone. He didn't tell Lucius Malfoy that the diary was a horcrux." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so," she turned towards the piano and saw Hermione getting up and coming over. Harry's snitch hovered over his face as he spoke.

"When are we going to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked. Isadora sighed and buried her face into _Hogwarts, A History_. They have had this conversation several times. Harry would ask and Hermione would say-

"It's too dangerous. Voldemort is expecting you there."

Then she would confirm by saying-

"Knowing him, he's got a whole ambush waiting."

A loud clang from the kitchen made everybody jump. They ran down the stairs and threw open the door. Mundungus Fletcher was wrestling two house elves. When he had settled down, the extra house elf turned to Isadora.

"Dobby?" Harry quizzically looked the house elf with several layers of mismatched socks and hats.

"Ms. Riddle?" Dobby asked ignoring Harry.

"Harry Potter?" Mundungus shook a fist in Harry's direction.

"Dung," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Enough!" Hermione cried exhasperated.

Dobby explained how he had seen Kreacher in Diagon Alley and wanted to help. She wasn't paying much attention to Dobby, but kept her eye on Mundungus who eyed her in return. The two did not know each other, but she had heard of him and now that her grandfather owned the Ministry she was sure that everyone was looking for her just as much as Harry Potter.

Recognition flew into his eyes, but before he could say anything, everyone else walked over to interrogate him.

"I'm telling you, I didn't take anything!" Isadora looked into his eyes and he couldn't help, but shift under her gaze. Kreacher poked him with a fork and he leapt up from the chair.

"Alright, alright, I took the locket!" He said massaging his hip where the fork jabbed him, "But I don't have it no more!"

"Where is it?" Harry asked, his expression neutral even though Isadora knew he must be enfuriated. Dung looked between the two and opened his mouth a couple of times giving him the appearance of a large fish.

"Some Ministry official came by and asked if I had a license to sell. She said that she would let me off the hook if I gave her the locket. She really did take a fancy to it; she put it on after walking away. Don't remember her name, though."

"He's telling the truth," Isadora nodded.

"Describe her," Harry ordered.

"She wore pink and a black velvet bow on her head. You know, she kind of looks like a toad."

"Umbridge?" Ron spoke aloud the name everyone was thinking.

"Yeah, that musta been her name! Can I go now?"

Harry nodded and Dung disapparated with Dobby.

OoOoO

**A filler, boo hoo, but whatever, here is an update. Hope you like it, and stuff. I don't like this chapter as much as the others. I just want to get to the good parts! Haha, whatever here you go next will be the ministry and it may be an extra long chapter if you want to make up for my laziness. Anyway, thanks for reading and stuff so yeah.**


	6. Life is: Invisible

**I own nothing!**

They stood in the entry way of Grimmauld place. Isadora held the three flasks of polyjuice potion. The clear liquid did not have any hair yet, but they had everything planned out. Harry reluctantly traded his cloak of invisibility for the potion and they disapparated.

They were in an alleyway in London. Isadora wore her jeans and plain white blouse, which would be good enough since she would be hiding under the cloak. She slipped the cloak on and turned towards Harry and Ron. They nodded at each other and left.

She sat down on the ground, still underneath the cloak and felt a slight pain in her wrist. She looked down and saw a shadow circling around it as if it were an invisible bracelet… or bindings….

"Hermione, you might want to take a look at this," she said as she threw off the cloak. She held out her wrist for the other girl to examine.

"Well, now we know how far the gap can be… we only sent them three blocks away…"

They heard footsteps and Isadora leapt towards the cloak. It was just Ron and Harry, however, dragging two male bodies. The shadow on her wrist disappeared and the dull ache stopped.

Harry looked up at her grimly and before she could ask, he nodded his head.

"You two better stick together while in the Ministry," Ron said trying to get out of the way of Hermione who was plucking hairs from each man, "Dad always said that place is way bigger than Hogwarts."

They nodded and Hermione placed the hairs in a separate flask. Just then, a woman briskly walked by the entrance to the alleyway. Ron hurried after her and soon arrived with the limp body.

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked as he passed around the flasks.

"Yeah," they replied and Isadora slipped on the cloak while she watched the others transform. Once everyone was changed, the plan was set and they set off to the Ministry entrances.

"We'll meet you inside," Hermione whispered as they split apart from the boys. They entered the restroom and saw women climbing into the stalls. There would be a flush and then more women would enter.

"We have to flush ourselves down," Hermione looked at the toilet with disgust. She stepped into it and pulled the handle. In a flash, she had spun and disappeared. Before anyone else could enter, Isadora reluctantly slipped her black pumps into the water. She was soon spinning her way into the Ministry.

She looked around and saw Harry and Ron arriving. She walked behind them and breathed, "I'm here."

They nodded, but kept walking. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione staring at the statue that replaced the fountain.

'Magic is Might' was etched into the stone and naked men, women, and children were holding up a throne with a wizard in it.

"Are those-?" Isadora began to ask, but Hermione knew the answer.

"Muggles… in their rightful place," Hermione looked awfully disturbed, but Ron's face turned stone cold and his ears turned red. Harry turned to look behind him to see Isadora's reaction, but the cloak covered her slight smirk. This was what she grew up believing… but their was something inside her that told her not to support that anymore. Was hanging with the Golden Trio messing up her brain, was it the fact that rebellion against her grandfather seemed appealing to her teenager mind, or was it something else? Still, she was on the run with Harry Potter, under his invisibility cloak, hunting down one of her father's horcruxed. It just felt wrong. But as she stared into Harry's emerald green eyes, she felt as though she desperately needed to help him.

"How long did you say this polyjuice potion would last?" Harry turned away from where he thought she was and turned to Hermione.

"I didn't."

"We should go then…" So the four of them set off to the lifts. They entered one, Isadora squeezed into the back corner, but before they could leave, a man stopped the gates.

"Cattermole," the man growled at Ron.

"That's Yaxley, a Death Eater," breathed Isadora.

"Yaxley, what can I do for you?" Ron asked as though the scary man was handing him flowers.

"It's still raining inside my office..." He said, his expression not lightening in the slightest, "You do realize I'm going downstairs… to interrogate your wife!"

"Have you tried using an umbrella? About your office?" Ron suggested, and Isadora could barely suppress her snicker.

"If I were you, and I needed a job done, I would do that job… and soon," Yaxley growled and left.

The lift jerked.

"What am I going to do? My wife is all by herself downstairs!"

Isadora openly laughed now that they were alone.

"Ron, you don't have a wife," Harry had to say out loud for it to sink in.

"Right," Ron said shaking his head, "But am I going to do about Yaxley's office?"

"Try _Finite Incantatem_," Hermione and Isadora said at the same time. They both blushed.

"Right, and if that doesn't work?" Asked Ron as he got out of the elevator.

"Well, you should first-"

Hermione was cut off by the lift gates closing and left Ron all alone.

"I say that if we don't find Umbridge or the locket within the hour, we find Ron and try again another day."

"Agreed," Isadora replied to Harry's proposal. However, no sooner had she said that-

"Ah, Mafalda, Travers sent you did he? Good, we'll go straight down, then," Dolores Umbridge entered the lift wearing a pink blouse and a black velvet bow that gave her the appearance of a pink toad with a fly pearched upon her head. Isadora couldn't help, but stare at her, "Albert, aren't you getting out?"

Harry, stunned, stiffly exited the lift into the deserted corridor. Isadora, hidden under the cloak, followed closely behind him. Harry turned around for one last look at Hermione's scared expression before the doors closed. Isadora lifted the cloak off of her straight hair and revealed her head only. They stared at each other for a moment, each with their own thoughts running through their minds.

"We should get a move on," said Isadora at last with a gulp of fresh air, she placed the cloak back over her floating head. Harry nodded and began awkwardly walking down the hallway.

They arrived in a room with busy people at desks. They all waved their wands simultaneously and made brocheurs. Isadora snuck one of each kind under the cloak and into her bag. The hallway continued straight ahead, but the door to their right was labeled as Umbridge's office. A blue eye swiveled in a hole on the lookout for trouble.

Isadora, who was in the lead, took a Decoy Detonator Hermione had given her for this purpose and tossed on the ground. It scurried away and Isadora readied herself on the doorknob.

When she heard the loud bang and saw the smoke, she quickly opened the door and slid inside, followed by Harry. She threw the cloak off and looked around. This was the first time she had been truly alone with Harry since they were in Sirius Black's bedroom. She tried to ease the tension by searching through drawers and avoiding his gaze. She took more pamphlets that she found, but there was no sign of a locket.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed suddenly and caused Harry to bump his head on the bottom of the desk, "How thick are we?"

"I don't… know...?" Harry asked skeptically as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Why would she keep a piece of jewelry in her office? The way Mundungus Fletcher made it sound, she was _really _attached to that necklace…"

Harry nodded his head to show he was following her.

"Don't you see? She'd be wearing it!"

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, I tend to be sometimes," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "Come on… we have to go downstairs."

**Don't yell at me! I said I MIGHT make this a double chapter. It's long enough and I would very much like to split it here, thank you very much. Come on, though? Was that a cliffie or what? Well let's see what happens next time? Has anyone spotted the flaw in something about Isadora's plan for the day? Nevermind, it'll be apparent in the next chapter.**


	7. Life is: Painful

**I own nothing!**

Isadora made sure that the cloak was secure and that her ankles were not showing. Harry opened the door and saw that the Detonators had stopped and that everyone was cleaning up. A man neither of them recognized turned to Harry with a puzzled look on his face.

"Runcorn?"

Harry just glared at him and turned away. He swiftly walked away throught the corridor. Isadora's pumps clicked along the tiled floor even though she was invisible. The only other noise was Harry's heavy breathing and the lift call button as he jabbed it repeatedly.

Finally, a lift arrived and they slid inside it. No one else was in it, but they had only gone down a floor before another man entered the live. It was Ron disguised as Cattermole and he was soaked. It was apparent that he had been in Yaxley's office.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Ron, it's us!" Isadora said and took the cloak off her head so she was just a floating face.

"Oh, blimey! I forgot what Harry looked like," he said exhasperatedly.

"Look, we've got to go down to the court rooms and get the locket from Umbridge, Harry explained quickly as he jumped up and down, willing the lift go faster.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked with a worried expression on his face.

"She's already down there." Harry said and the lift gates opened at last. They were in the Department of Mysteries. Harry's heart ached when he saw the big black door, but they ran to the right towards the courtrooms instead.

When they opened one of the doors, they saw Umbridge questioning a frail woman.

"Tell them Reg! Tell them what I am!" Ron entered toward the center of the room and the lady took his hand.

"Thank you, Albert," Umbridge smiled that sickly sweet smile and Harry and Isadora caught sight of the locket swinging from her neck. Except Harry didn't turn away after she dismissed him. They stood, staring.

"You are not a witch. You have taken this wand from a witch or wizard."

Harry stepped forward with his fists balled. He drew his wand.

"What on Earth are you doing, Albert?" Delores turned to him again.

"You are lying, Delores… and one mustn't tell lies," As Harry spoke, his features altered and soon, his lighting bolt scar was visible through his messy black hair. Everything seemed to happen at once. Hermione stunned Umbridge and stole the locket, Ron grabbed Mrs. Cattermole's hand and pulled her away, Harry cast a patronus at the Dementors that were following, and the cloak slipped off of Isadora. As the lift gates closed, she stuffed it into her bag.

When they emerged into the lobby, Ron, who still looked like Reginald, pulled Mary to the side.

"Take the kids and get out of the country! Listen to me, Mary, do what I say!" He ordered her. She pulled him down towards her and embraced him in a kiss. As they were kissing, he transformed back into himself and the real Reg appeard in his underwear.

They broke apart and the only thing Ron could say was, "Long story."

Someone else turned to the now visible Isadora and the now transformed Hermione and Harry and shouted, "It's them! It's Harry Potter and the Mystery girl!"

"Run!" Hermione shouted and they all followed suit. The chase was grand. Most people dashed out of the way and the Death Eaters hit those who did not with curses. Harry, who was ahead despite his baggy clothes, used a spell to blast flyers with his face on them into the air. They blew around the large room up to the ceiling a hundred meters up. They slowed down most of the Death Eaters, but Yaxley was too smart. He knew who Isadora was even if the public did not.

Isadora was lagging behind because of her shoes. She wanted desperately to kick them off, but the harder she tried, the more she stumbled. They were almost to the fireplaces. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione grasp hands. She leaped forward and felt her ankle give a lurch. It was surely sprained, but the other ankle worried her more, because Yaxley had mimicked her lunging motion and had grabbed a hold of it. Her fingers desperately closed around Ron's and when the flames of the fireplace tickled her nose, she was in immense pain.

She felt the concrete of Grimmauld Place's sidewalk on her face, her ankle throbbing and the blood on her other ankle smelled like memories. She could feel Yaxley's hold leave and then the squeezing feeling again. The pain in both ankles was unbearable. The smell of earth was in her nose, but she was laying on some one's stomach. Someone else who was breathing heavily and bloody. She listened to Hermione tell Harry what had happened and realized that she and Ron were both splinched. She felt a stinging on her bloody ankle, but as the pain in that foot subsided, the other one hurt more.

As she laid there on top of Ron's soon limp body, she decided that the sprained ankle must be broken instead. And so, out of pain and exhaustion, she passed out just like Ron.

OoOoO

**Wow, what an adventure! Did it move to fast? I think it did… so yeah, maybe she shouldn't wear heels on the next adventure… Also, if you go to dress up challenge . com, and search for the user .evil, you can find some visuals of what Isadora looks like and wears in different situations. Yeah, check it out if you want…**


	8. Life is: Fresh

**I own nothing!**

She awoke inside a large tent and sat up. Her curls were more like waves, but they stuck out all over the place. She sat up and looked at the interior, despite the strong smell of cats, it was quite pleasant. It seemed to be the middle of the day and she smiled at the fact that she likes to sleep in late. She shook the memories from her mind and looked towards her ankle. It was tightly bandaged and the other one was all right, but still covered in dried blood.

She climbed off of the hammock and felt a sharp pain in both her feet. With each step she took, a new stab of pain shot up through her legs. By the time she got to the entrance of the tent, she was out of breath from gasping so much.

She moved the flap aside and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron, whose arm was in a sling, sitting by the fire. They all turned to look at her and Hermione rushed to her side.

"You shouldn't be walking! You have two bad ankles!" She exclaimed as she helped Isadora over to the fire. Ron looked on, unsure whether or not he should help with his good arm and Harry, who was wearing the locket, stared at her coldly.

"Last time I wear heels when near Death Eaters," she muttered under her breath as she hugged her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Hermione and Ron smiled at the attempted humor, but Harry's gaze remained stone cold.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said to him.

"No your not," he snapped at her, "I knew it. I knew you would just get in the way… we should've killed you the first night at the burrow."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, but Isadora just narrowed her eyes. She didn't seemed bothered by what he had said. Instead, something else bothered her.

"Take the locket off, Harry, it's my turn," said Hermione as she reached for the Horcrux. She unhooked the clasp and placed it around her own neck instead.

"Why didn't you?" Isadora asked, her eyes still narrowed in Harry's direction.

"What?" He asked as her rubbed his chest where the locket had rested.

"Why didn't you kill me that night? You knew who I was, but no one even mentioned the option," her brows furrowed together and her violet eyes remained narrowed.

"I… don't know…" he replied honestly so she turned her head sharply to the other two. Ron shrugged and looked at his feet, but Hermione spoke up.

"I think the Order thought we could…" she trailed off, but understanding flashed in Isadora's eyes.

"Hold me for ransom… they thought they could use me," she whispered. She wanted desperately to leave. To make a dramatic exit, but with two bad ankles that were still throbbing, she didn't risk it.

"Why are your eyes so violet?" Ron decided to change the subject.

"I've got Riddle blood. My grandfather has red eyes, my father's were also red even though his soul wasn't ripped apart. So I inherited the odd gene I suppose… why? Do you like them?" She squeezed for a compliment.

"Err- yeah," Ron asked with a scared look on his face. They sat in silence for a bit before Ron went inside the tent. A buzz that meant a radio had been turned on sounded from inside the tent and that was the only sound for a bit. Hermione took off the locket, stood up, and aimed her wand at it.

"Actually, Harry, you first."

Harry stood up pointed his wand at the Horcrux and shouted, "_Diffindo_!"

It jumped into the air, but nothing happened to it otherwise.

"_Incendio_!" Shouted Hermione. They took turns until Harry lost control and blasted so many spells, that the lights made Isadora's head hurt. Ron came out when Harry was catching his breath.

"Funny, isn't it, how Dumbledore sends you off to find these Horcruxes, but doesn't tell you how to destroy them?" Everyone turned to Ron and Harry put the Horcrux back on.

"You know, Ron, that radio sets my teeth on edge," Harry said and turned to Hermione, "How long until we can travel again?"

"I'm doing the best I can!" She replied with a shaky, but raised voice.

"Well, your not doing enough!" Harry roared at her and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. She regained her composture, however, and took the necklace off of Harry again.

"Maybe I could have a turn?" Isadora reached out for the locket, but as she grasped it, she let out a terrible cry and fell to her knees. For a split second, Harry saw her eyes flash red. He fell down on his knees next to her as he saw into Voldemort's mind.

"I thought you said it would stop?" Hermione nervously helped him up and Ron helped her up.

"He wants something. Something that a man has."

"Gregorovitch. The wandmaker," Isadora rubbed her temples.

"You saw it, too?" Harry asked her stunned.

"Yeah…" she said as she sat down, "The Horcrux? Why can't I touch it?"

"I don't know," Hermione responded when everyone turned to her. The sky darkened and the air grew chill, "We should turn in for the night. I'll take first watch."

So the rest of them went into the tent. Isadora lay awake in the hammock. Ron's snores could be heard from the bunkbed, and she assumed Harry was asleep. She could hear Hermione moving outside and was shocked when her breathing grew distant.

Getting up hurt, but she clambered out of the tent as silently as she could and followed the distant figure of Hermione away from the tent. But when she saw more people, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She knew they must be snatchers, but why had they stopped? Had Hermione's enchantments not worked all the way? Or did they just pick the same place to set up camp?

She stayed where she was not daring to breath until they passed. If they passed.

When she saw them leave again she limped over to Hermione.

"Snatchers. I read about them in one of the pamphlets from the Ministry. Lucky your enchantments work."

"He smelled my perfume," Hermione gasped as she stared after the retreating figures.

"We need to move," came Harry's voice and they both turned around to see him coming towards them.

"Ron's arm isn't strong enough to apparate and neither is Isadora's ankle," no sooner had Hermione said this, than the snatchers were back.

"Boss, what just happened?" One of them asked as he set down a body.

"Someone used the Dark Lord's name… or they know something they shouldn't about the girl," the tallest of them spoke, "How long do you think it'll take to get through _these_ protective enchantments?"

They laughed and before they could see what happened next, Harry grabbed Isadora fireman style and they were running towards the camp at top speed.

"Put me down!" She screeched as she banged on Harry's back.

"No," he gasped, "You can't move on your ankles."

"Ron!" She cried out, "Get out of the tent, we need to go right now!" She used her extra breath from not running to cry out to Ron. They managed to pack the tent in record time and once everything was secure in the two bags. They disapparated.

OoOoO

**To clear up the confusion about the visuals, I decided to just put them on my deviantart under the username epiccupcake. So, yeah. This was an awkward chapter to write, it doesn't really follow the movie, but it'll get better, plus it's starting to form into it's own movie kinda deal which is actually like super awesome.**

**Anyway, I just want to say, that the chapters will start to get longer from now on, but that means that they will take a little longer to update. Don't worry, though, I will still update regularly, until school starts back up, then it will be spaced a little more. Still, the minimum amount of updates to expect is once a month, which is still not that bad.**

**So, hope you liked the chapter, and a lot of things were revealed, but is it the whole story? NO! Haha, guess you have to read to find out. I am pleased to say that this is a rather popular story even though I wrote it as an experiment. I just wanted to thank you guys… especially if you are still reading this.**

**I have a tendency to make my notes pretty long. So if you read this far than a virtual pumpkin pasty to you!**


	9. Life is: Complicated

**I own nothing!**

"AARGH!" She cried out in pain. Ron followed suit when they had arrived at their new location. The pain, almost unbearable made white spots flash across her eyes.

But they were safe. And that was what mattered. Or does it? If the Snatchers had caught them, Harry would be sent to her grandfather as would she. Then her grandfather would rule and she would inherit the world. That doesn't sound too bad… but there was still that feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that doing the best thing isn't always doing the right thing.

Then again who was she to be doing the right thing? Her name was Isadora Riddle. It was in her genes -her blood- to be perfect. But even her blood wasn't totally pure and maybe it's that ounce of muggle from her great grandfather that made her decide to help her kidnappers.

She woke with a start and realized she had been asleep. However, this time, she was still on the ground. Her broken ankle had been mended and Hermione was bent over her trying to heel her splinched foot. Thankful that she would be at least able to walk, she sat up and instantly regretted. Her head pounded like it did when she had first gotten splinched.

"Thanks," she muttered through gritted teeth. Her ankle hurt like hell, but Hermione was doing so much for her. She turned and saw Ron whose arm was still in its sling glaring at the fire. Hermione wore the Horcrux around her neck and did not smile at her mumble of appreciation. Isadora stood up and was relieved to find that she could limp around. She gimped her way into the tent and into the small kitchen area.

"Why don't we have food?" She asked Harry who was reading Hermione's book from Dumbledore.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Food?" She repeated stepping aside so he could see the empty cabinet.

"Yes, well, this isn't exactly the life of luxury."

She grimaced at him and went back outside. Hermione was passing the locket off to Ron.

"Do we have a plan at all?" Inquired Isadora.

"No more apparating. We have to travel on foot."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

And so the trip truly commenced. They traveled all over the country. Isadora limping along, but still healing. Passing the horcrux between them. The buzz of Ron's radio had blended into the background and Harry and Hermione often talked while walking ahead of the group.

They had stopped at a beach. Hermione was cutting Harry's hair and Ron sitting on the bed listening to the radio while wearing the Horcrux. Isadora sat in the kitchen glaring at the empty cabinets.

"Oh my god!" She could hear Hermione exclaim. Hoping that she had messed up on Harry's hair or that she realized she had a pile of food in her bag, Isadora ran into the next compartment to see what was up.

Hermione was flipping through a book.

"The sword of Gryffindor! It's goblin made," Hermione was explaining to Harry.

"Great?" Harry looked confused, but Isadora was finally starting to catch on.

"It only takes in that which makes it stronger?" Isadora thought about what the sword could have taken in.

"Harry, you defeated the basilisk with the sword-"

"-So it must have basilisk venom on it!" Isadora finished for Hermione.

"That's why it can defeat Horcruxes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Brilliant! You guys are both brilliant!

"Actually, we're highly logical," explained Isadora, "Which allows us to look past extraneous details and perceive clearly that which others overlook!"

"Right," Harry said, "There's just one problem."

The lights instantly went out and the three of them turned to Ron who held the deluminator in his hand.

"The sword was stolen," he said and put the lights back into their place, "Yeah, that's right, I'm still here."

"What's wrong?" Harry turned towards Ron.

"Nothing. According to you, anyway."

"If you have something to say… spit it out."

"All right, I'll spit it out, but don't expect me to be grateful because there's another damn thing we need to find."

"Well, I thought you knew what you signed up for! Thought we'd be staying in five star hotels, finding a horcrux every other day? Thought you'd be back with your mum by Christmas?"

"I just thought that after all this time we would've accomplished something! I thought that maybe Dumbledore had told you something worthwhile."

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we have one horcrux already!"

"Yeah, and we're about as close to destroying it as we are to finding the rest of them!" Isadora shouted out.

"Fine! Side with him then!" Harry roared at her.

"You don't know why I listen to that radio every night do you? It's so I don't hear Ginny's name. Or Fred or George or Mum!"

"And you don't think I know how it feels!"

"No! You don't!" Isadora shouted and moved closer to Ron, "Both your parents are dead! You have _no_ family!"

Harry lunged at them, but Isadora was ready. They grabbed hold of each other and kicked and punched until Hermione was finally able to part them. Ron threw the necklace on the ground and turned to Isadora.

"Come on, let's go," Ron moved the tent flap aside for Isadora, but she didn't move. Instead she held up her wrist and gave him that 'I would if I could' look. So Ron turned to Hermione.

"And you? Are you staying or are you going?"

Hermione looked between Ron and Harry and fell down onto her knees.

"Fine, I see how it is," and with that, he left the tent and the distant crack meant that he was gone. Harry turned to Isadora with such an icy look that she took a step back.

OoOoO

It had been weeks without Ron and everyone learned that the name was as forbidden as Isadora's. Harry had cooled of. Isadora and Harry had reached speaking terms once again and tried, for Hermione's sake, to not be bitter.

Hermione was keeping watche and had the Horcrux. Isadora had control of the radio and was listening to music. When a particular song came on, Harry stood up and walked over to wear she was sitting. He held out a hand and she smirked before taking it. He began dancing, or attempting to anyway.

Isadora couldn't help, but laugh. He was so dorky! She began to sway to the music and before long, they were twirling and tango-ing across the tent. When the song ended, Isadora and Harry collapsed onto the couch and giggled. When Isadora had calmed down, she cleared her throat and went outside to join Hermione.

OoOoO

**Did I lie and say the chapters were going to be longer? My bad, I guess this'll be a filler then. I wanted to have the Ron leaving note to be a Harry and Isadora hate each other moment, but then cleanse the palette with a sparks are flying note. So obviously, it's complicated, but when a relationship is perfect, it's just not fun to read about.**

**Was the switch between hate and love too awkward or abrupt? I know, though, that the next chapter won't be as focused on relationships.**

**Also, I love Isadora's need for food. It's just one of those quirks that people can relate to. Also I may or may not make it a key element in the story. Holy mackerel, I have so long to go before I get to the part I really want to write! (When they get snatched)**

**But, I'll hang in there if you guys hang in there and on that note, I'll say good night! Or morning or afternoon or whatever, depending on where you are or when your reading this!**


	10. Life is: Nostalgic

**I own nothing!**

Everything had healed, except the empty feeling in her heart. Isadora couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. They had set up the tent on top of a cliff the Malfoy's had taken her to when she was five. Hermione was reading _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ as usual, and Harry was sleeping… as usual.

Isadora stared at the snitch Dumbledore gave Harry. It fluttered just above eye level and she remembered the day it was received. She had learned that snitch's contain flesh memories form Hermione. So it was no wonder everyone was confused about why it would not open. Then something flashed in her mind. Something Draco had said when they were eleven.

"_Potter thinks he's high and mighty because he won a quidditch match. If you ask me, it would have been better if he had choked on the snitch in the end."_

She jumped up in a flash and ran over to Harry's bed to reveal her revelation.

"_Aguamenti!_" She said and a stream water spilled from the tip of her wand and onto his face. He sputtered and sat up.

"What? What's wrong?" He shouted as he jumped out of bed.

"We've been so stupid!" She explained and Harry paused with one sleeve of his jacket on.

"What?" He asked her again, a little disappointed, "You don't have to insult everything I do. Oh, and a simple, 'wake up' would have sufficed."

"Sorry," she said quickly not meaning it, "But it's about the snitch."

"Yeah…" He said has he grabbed it from the air and examined it in his hand.

"Snitch's have flesh memories, but you didn't catch your first snitch with your hand. You almost swallowed it!" She explained, "Draco told me," she added.

"Of course! Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed and put the snitch up to his lips in a kiss. Isadora held her breath expectantly, but nothing happened as far as she could tell. Harry opened his eyes and also realized the snitch did not open. He looked down at it and his eyes widened.

"Hermione!" He called and exited the tent and ran towards where she sat. Isadora curiously followed. They all sat in a triangle and passed around the snitch. Isadora stared at the message etched in the same handwriting as Dumbledore's will.

_I Open at the Close_

As Harry explained how he had found the message, Isadora pondered the message. The close of what? What was inside? Why did Dumbledore leave it to Harry?

"I found something, too," Hermione's voice snapped back her back to reality. Harry and Isadora hopped to either side of Hermione and looked at the book.

"It's this symbol," she said and pointed to what looked like a triangular eye, "Someone inked it in. It's not a rune either, it's not in any of my other books…"

Of course. It puzzled her because she couldn't find it in a book.

"Also," she added, "I've been thinking we need to go to Godric's Hollow."

Isadora gasped in pain at the name, she fell over and new surroundings flashed in her mind. A sign. It read, Godric's Hallow and sat atop of a statue of a heroic looking man. A flash of lighting and it changed. A man in a house, with a sway in his walk. There was a flash of green light and a baby lay on the floor asleep. She saw a raised wand, but then the baby opened its eyes and a hooded cloak was reflected in the violet of her pupils. Then she saw the statue again and then Hermione's concerned face.

"What happened? Did you see into your grandfather's mind?" Hermione asked concerned as Isadora sat up.

"No, it was something different. More like a memory… His memory…" she trailed off. She didn't want to mention the details. She had just witnessed her real father's murder. He was drunk. That was the worst part. She felt a sudden hatred to her grandfather. He killed her father when he was most vulnerable. He killed his son. And he was going to kill… her.

Suddenly she felt like going to Godric's Hollow was a bad idea.

"Harry, I don't think-" she started, but when she turned to face him ad saw how happy he looked, she couldn't bring herself to say it. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hmm?" He turned to her and pretended that he hadn't just punched the air in glee.

"Oh! Nothing, I was just saying that I don't think… I've ever seen the symbol in Hermione's book."

"Yeah, me neither," he nodded his head in agreement.

OoOoO

The next day, Isadora wore a deep green coat over her jeans. Her white hat covered her head and matched her white gloves and scarf. They packed up the tent and disapparated once more.

They appeared in front of the same statue Isadora had seen in the memory. Harry and Hermione walked forward into the street, but Isadora stayed behind. She saw their figures growing smaller and not wanting to be left alone, she swallowed all doubt and followed.

They passed a house that looked as if a terrible explosion had happened. And Isadora's feelings of despair at losing her grandfather matched Harry's feelings at losing his parents. They walked a little farther and came to another house on the right that also looked worn down and abandoned. The house from the memory. Her sadness turned to hatred as she stared at the place where her grandfather was going to ruthlessly kill her.

Harry and Hermione noticed her stop and turned around to see her on her knees in front of the house.

"What? What is it?" Hermione knelt down and placed a hand on Isadora's shoulder.

"This is where I- this is where he- this is where my grandfather killed my father… and almost killed me."

Everyone glanced back up to the house and Harry took a step backwards. There was the Dark Mark. Not floating in the sky as it usually would, but everywhere. Cracked into the window, painted on the side of the house, rock formations, and the most eerie was the painting of one hanging in the hallway through the open door.

"I want to go in," Isadora said to everyone's surprise, including herself.

"No, it looks awful dangerous. Besides, you grandfather probably knew that you would want to go in… that's why he planted the memory into your mind. It's a trap," Hermione explained as she held Isadora's arm to prevent her from going.

"Do you think the Dark Marks are vandalism?" Harry asked as they walked back into the street.

"I don't think so," Isadora shook her head, "If no one will live in an evil house like that, then I don't think anyone would dare vandalize such sacred property of the enemy."

"Even so, it gives me the creeps," Harry said and they walked in silence, unsure where they were heading.

"Guys, I think it's Christmas Eve!" Hermione gasped as they walked by the church.

"Umm, what's Christmas?" Isadora asked as they stopped to listen to the carols. The other two stared at her in disbelief. She had been cooped up in Malfoy manor all her life. They didn't celebrate holidays there so she never got any presents or was told any stories.

"Sorry, I was cooped up away from society, remember?" She grinned sheepishly and shrugged. They turned back to the church and it's small graveyard.

"Do you think my parents would be in there?" Asked Harry as he stared at the empty and snowy cemetery.

"Yeah, I think they would," Hermione nodded slowly and arm in arm they walked to the iron gate. Once inside the graveyard, they split up. Harry went to search for his parents, Isadora went looking for hers, and Hermione was just looking for clues.

Isadora gasped when she saw the small round stone on the ground. She could've picked it up if she wished. A lump grew in her throat as she stared at the names written on the stone.

_Jane Ranilda Riddle, 25 November 1961 – 31 October 1981_

_Merwold Cale Riddle, 23 September 1960 – 31 October 1981_

Isadora reached out to take the stone, but Hermione's call made her draw her hand back. She turned towards where Hermione's figure stood and rushed over to look at the tombstone she had found. This was for one Ignotus Peverell and as her eyes moved downwards, she saw what Hermione called for. It was the strange cat-like eye that was in Hermione's book.

She went to call for Harry, but when she saw him standing with his head bowed she knew that he had found his parent's grave. She walked over to him and saw something curious.

_James Potter Died: 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter Died: 31 October 1981_

Isadora took out her wand and conjured up a wreath of pink flowers and guided them onto the gravestone. Harry looked at her while she kept her head down and knew this wasn't the normal Isadora.

Hermione came up behind them and leaned forward and whispered, "There's someone watching us."

Isadora looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the lumpy figure of an old lady.

"I think I know who that is," Harry whispered to them and looked back over. The woman beckoned them to follow. Isadora was first to move. She grabbed Harry's hand instinctually and tugged him along. Harry jerked away from her hold and she blushed. Hermione brought up the rear and the three of them traveled at a good distance away from the woman.

When they stopped in front of an old-looking house, they all exchanged looks of uncertainty. They put their heads together in a conference.

"This is Bathilda Bagshot. I know it," Harry said with faux confidence.

"And…" Hermione urged him to continue.

"I think she might have the sword of Gryffindor," Harry said quickly. They all took another glance at the figure in the hallway. She was trying to light a candle without magic. They nodded and ascended the steps to the doorway.

They gathered in a small and cluttered living room and it was very silent for a little bit, but then Harry spoke in hisses.

"Do you have something for me?"

Isadora understood it subconsciously even though all she heard were snake noises.

"Come," hissed Bathilda Bagshot back. Harry instinctively followed and Isadora decided to go as well just in case something went wrong. Bathilda put a hand up to stop Hermione from going up the stairs. Isadora gave her a single nod to say that it would be fine.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Harry asked in Parseltongue, "Have you got something for me?"

She nodded her head and motioned to open doorway. Harry went inside, but the old woman made Isadora watch from outside. Harry bent over a picture frame and Isadora fell to the floor with and saw a young man with a wand. He crouched on the ground and, with a toothy grin on his face, he hopped off of a window sill and into the rainy night.

OoOoO

**Yayaaaaeah! I did a long one… finally! –Does happy Dance-**

**So, I think this was a good chapter and stuff…. Wow, I actually don't have anything to say…**

**Quick! Go away before I ramble!**


	11. Life is: Cold

**I own nothing!**

Isadora came to fast enough to turn into a giant thick snake. It snapped at Harry and he used his wand to defend himself. The spells did no good however.

"Nagini!" Hissed Isadora, "You stop right now!"

The snake turned to her and sure enough, her hunch was correct. The snake was her childhood friend and pet. However, as it slithered towards her, she had a feeling that it did not want to play. It lunged at her and she swept to the side.

"N-Nagini?" She stammered as she crawled backwards towards the wall, "Bad snake?"

Nagini did not listen. It lunged again, but a bright blue light stopped it. She turned head and saw Hermione. The light bounced around the room at a rapid pace and hit the floor in an explosion of color. She reached for Harry's arm, while he extended towards Hermione. When she had a semi-good hold on Harry's sweaty hand, they disapparated. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that Harry was passed out on the ground and Hermione was putting up the protective enchantments.

She immediately put her blue coat on. Once she was warm and cozy, she pulled out her wand and set up the tent.

"_Mobilicorpus_," she turned towards Harry and his limp body eerily floated into the air. She guided it into the tent and onto the bunk bed. Hopefully, he would be conscious soon and they could discuss their next move.

She stepped back out into the snow, but was greatful for Hermione's magical fire. She knealt down next to it, and closed her eyes. Hermione had sat down against a tree and began reading.

Isadora got more comfortable and noticed an irregular twig on the ground. She picked up and gasped. In was unmistakably Harry's wand, but it was snapped in two and a single strand of phoenix feather held the pieces of holly together. She stood up to deliver the remains to Harry, but she did not have to. He was standing behind her and she bumped into him and fell down.

She stayed on the ground and Harry sat across from her.

"What happened to my wand?" He asked with the tone of voice that meant he knew what happened.

"I didn't do it!" She gasped and placed a hand on her chest in defense.

"Actually Harry that was me. I cast the spell and it bounced off the snake… and it must've hit your wand," Hermione shut her book and walked over.

"Where are we?" Isadora changed the subject to avoid Harry's Horcrux-influenced yelling about his wand.

"The Forest of Dean… Beautiful isn't it? The trees and the river. I came here with my parent's once when I was little. If I brought them back now, they wouldn't remember any of it. Not the trees, nor the river, not even me…"

They were silent for a little bit before Harry suggested creating a watch schedule for here.

He would take tonight and Isadora would take tomorrow. Then Hermione would go and then they would leave.

But when nightfall came, Isadora was not sleepy. She sat up with Harry outside of the tent while Hermione slept. Nothing interesting went on, Harry drew pictures in the snow and Isadora was trying to make Hermione's blue fire bigger. Just when Isadora was going to turn in for the night, a silver light came from between the trees. They both stood up at once and Isadora held Dolohov's wand in front of her. She took a step forward, but stopped when the light revealed itself to be a glistening doe Patronus. They looked at each other and Harry took the wand from Isadora's hand.

"Hey!" She started to say, but Harry placed a hand over her mouth. He signaled her to be quiet and she licked his hand to make him move it. Harry advanced and Isadora followed him until they reached the edge of their shield.

"Harry, no!" She whispered, but Harry didn't listen. The doe had began walking away into the forest and Harry was determined to follow it. Isadora crept closely behind him. The closer they got to the doe, the faster it ran. They picked up the pace as well, and then they lost sight of the Patronus completely.

They only took a couple more steps forward before they reached a clearing with a frozen lake.

"Harry, we're really far from camp," observed Isadora, but Harry wasn't looking behind them. He was looking ahead. He approached the solid water and stared through it's icy surface.

There glittering in the pond was a sword with a rubied hilt. It must have been the Sword of the Gryffindor. Harry's next move was completely predictable. He cut a hole in the ice and began to strip.

"No you can't!"

Isadora ran over to stop him, but slipped on the ice and fell into the ice cold water, coat, boots, and all. She opened her eyes and shivers rippled all over her body. She grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor, but when she went to the top of the water, the hole had closed. She pounded and kicked at the ice, but to no prevail. She tried to slice the ice with the Sword, but the sword proved itself to be useless. Her lungs began to fail her and as she shut her eyes and sunk, her thoughts drew back to Harry's sculpted abs. But then, a strong arm grabbed her around the waist and the next thing she knew she was on the surface once more.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw her savior was Ron Weasley. Harry was rubbing the red marks on his neck and Ron held the dripping sword of Gryffindor.

"Wha-" she started to ask, but her breath failed her. The boys seemed to get the idea.

"When you fell into the water, the Horcrux began to choke me. It was only when I saw Ron that I realized the hole had closed. He saved me and then you."

"Wow," she said in between her heavy breaths. When her breathing was back to normal, she was overtaken with uncontrollable shivers. She stripped out of her wet coat and Harry offered her his.

"We need to destroy the Horcrux right away," Harry said as he handed the sword back to Ron.

"What're you giving this to me for?" Ron watched curiously as Harry placed the locket on a log.

"You have to be the one to destroy it. Now on the count of three, I'm going to open the locket and you have to kill whatever is inside," Harry ordered. Ron nodded and Isadora stood back.

"One," Harry began and Ron stood in a fighting stance, "Two," Harry took a step away from the locket, "Three. _Open_."

With the one hiss, the locket doors sprang open and a cloud of black smoke erupted out of it. Everyone fell backwards including Ron.

"Kill it!" Isadora shouted immediately, but Ron didn't move. She could tell the Horcrux was speaking, but she couldn't hear it. Spiders crawled out of the smoke and Isadora realized the Horcrux was in Ron's mind. Then she saw Harry and Hermione. They began to get intimate and she could hear Harry shout that it was lying. She echoed Harry's cries, but the cloud turned to her and turned into a form of her grandfather.

Within her mind it growled at her, "I know everything about you. You touched me once and it was enough for me to see into your soul," the next time it spoke it spoke aloud to everyone, "I know of your crave for attention, but lack of it. Growing up unloved and with a grandfather who has made you a-."

"Don't you dare!" Isadora shouted out loud and for a moment the figure of Voldemort faltered. Ron took this moment to charge the smoke with the sword outstretched in front of him. As soon as Ron had appeared out of the face of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, their was a terrible cry and then nothing. As Isadora stood up, she saw a silver doe out of the corner of her eye.

OoOoO

**Sorry it's been a while and that this is a short chapter, but I just got my Pottermore e-mail and have been addicted to that ever since. But since it was down today you guys got lucky and I updated. **

**I think this was a very important chapter, but there were things that I thought were not supposed to be shown yet. For example, I was going to let Isadora's feelings for Harry be officially formed in this chapter, but I didn't like that so I shall continue the gradual advance of romantic hormones and stuff. Also, I made a major plot change in this chapter that will definitely affect the rest of the story.**

**Ummm….. did you like this chapter? I've been noticing a lot of you have stopped reviewing. Not that I'm one of those author's who is addicted to reviews, but I just wasn't sure if you liked my story or not… so yeah, don't review on every chapter, but if you can check in now and then to let me know you are still reading.**

**Also, I just want to say that you guys are the best because you are so nice. I must be really hard on myself, but I love writing this story and am never happy with the outcome. Then I work hard to make it acceptable. So as a present for you guys when all of my stories have been finished, I will go back and rewrite every chapter of this story. So that might not be for awhile, and don't forget to still read the regular chapter updates, too.**

**And I don't think I have anything else to say so you better leave before I remember!**

**Bye-bye!**


	12. Life is: Like Bacon

**Hypothetically speaking, if I were to… oh, I don't know… get my hands on somebody's… throat and shoved bacon down it and then happened to own Harry Potter, that's not illegal, right?**

**What? Of course it's hypothetical… hehehehehhh bacon hehehehehhh hoo. Cough.**

**This is to replace the other chapter that happened after the Horcrux was destroyed. So you can just forget all about that plan and bacon-lacking teens and friendship crap. Isadora is more stubborn than that. Also, she likes bacon!**

When Isadora woke to the smell of bacon. She sat up quickly and realized that she was so much warmer than last night. The events were a bit of a blur after the Horcrux was destroyed. She was glad Ron was back, but she wasn't as excited about killing her grandfather as much as the others were.

Isadora climbed out of the hammock and over to her silk purse to pull out some clothes. She reached in, grabbed her jeans and a gray sweater to wear under her now dry blue coat. When she stripped out of her pajama pants and into her deep blue jeans, she could hear the sizzling of breakfast. She sped up and pulled off her sleep top.

She hastily put on her sweater and as she walked out of the tent door, she threw on her blue coat.

Hermione was slaving away over the fire. The bacon that Ron brought back with him was nearly done and she couldn't wait until she could actually eat real food and not just mushrooms. She sat down quietly, not wanting to dampen on everyone's good mood. Well, almost everyone. Hermione was still upset at Ron for leaving, but after his story of the Deluminator, Isadora was quite impressed. Not only that, but Ron saved her life. She regretted to think it, but she had a whole new respect for Ron.

Ron sat next to her and as they both eagerly grabbed at the very hot bacon strips, they both realized how alike they were. Isadora couldn't help, but put the scalding food into her mouth. She yelped as the bacon burned her mouth, but to her, it was too delicious and too precious to spit out.

She looked over at her red-haired pal and saw him fanning his mouth.

She scanned the campsite. What was she- what were _they_ doing here? Teenagers shouldn't have to deal with this. Especially not her. She wanted to sleep in her bed and have house elves to wait on her, but here, she felt so much more grown up. Like being kidnapped had matured her-

"I hope you slept well," Harry teased her and his voice snapped her back to reality. An instant pang of nostalgia hit her had the oh-so-familiar phrase.

"I try my best," she grinned back after swallowing her last piece of meat.

"What do we do now? We have the sword, we've gotten rid of a Horcrux," Ron asked the question that she had been dreading. To think hurt her brain.

"Well, we have no leads whatsoever on where the next Horcruxes are-" Hermione started exasperatingly as if she had known this would happen all along.

"Except the snake," Isadora pointed out.

"Right, so I was thinking that we should investigte that symbol in my book."

"The one Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing at the wedding," remembered Harry.

"Oh yeah! He was wearing that!" Isadora suddenly remembered as well. The man with scraggly blonde hair who wore yellow at the wedding.

"Well, we should go see him, then. Let's out it to a vote shall we?" Ron said and raised his hand. The rest of the teenagers just stared at him. Isadora broke the silence with a snicker.

"Right then," Harry nodded, "Let's go."

OoOoO

**So, forget all about those black splotches and death and sleep and stuff. This is a whole lot better and it's longer and it got rid of my desperate clings at a plot that defied logic.**

**I hope you liked this one better… **

**Also, if you thought Isadora was gonna fall in love with Harry… what was going on between her and Ron? Is it butterflies? Love? Hate? Friendship? Just two people bonding over some bacon?**

**Hey, I'm gonna write in an OC if you can win this contest: How many times can you find the word "Bacon" in this bacon-filled chapter about bacon? If you can count the bacon then you'll be bringing the bacon to the table! Also, you'll be able to make an OC to be in a chapter.**

**This is for you bacon-lovers and people who read my story!**

**I really like bacon! ^^**

**Bacon!**


	13. Life is: Informative

**Okay, so the winner of the contest is… dunh dun da duhhh: Crutchly! With a guess of 17, which is the right answer. Since they answered first, you will be seeing a special character next chapter. But don't fret! I will be PMing all who entered with minor prizes for participating.**

**For now, just read this chapter and think about stuff.**

They all apparated to a rolling hillside. While Isadora admired the gray horizon, Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at the oddly shaped stone house at the bottom of the nearest hill.

"Luna," they said in unison, for they all knew her family would be the only family to live in a house like that. Isadora spun in a circle to get a good view of her location. She allowed the others to go ahead as she took in the scent of the long grass. The sound of a river reached her ears, but it was hidden amongst the hills.

She began to descend the slope and kept her eye on the trio of teens, so as not to get lost. She finally caught up as they waited for someone to answer the door. In the yard, there was a plant that was sprouting orange radish-like fruits. A sign read, _Keep__off__the__Dirigible__Plums_.

The others hurried inside and a raggedy man held the door open for her as she hurried inside the house. Isadora recognized him as the man from the wedding. He nodded at her as she passed. _Xenophilius__Lovegood_, she remembered from the wedding. She sat down next to Ron on an unusually small sofa. Hermione sat in an uncomfortable looking dining chair and Harry sat in an armchair next to Mr. Lovegood's spot.

Xenophilius placed a tray of tea on the table and everyone reached for a cup, grateful for some real food. However, the first sip proved to be disappointing. It took all of Isadora's self-control to not make a scene.

The silence was almost as unbearable as the tea.

"Where's Luna?" Asked Hermione, her voice hoarse from the drink.

"She'll be along," he said simply.

A few more moments of silence.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Potter?" He turned towards Harry.

"Well, we were wondering about something you wore around your neck at the wedding. A sort of symbol," Harry explained.

"This?" Mr. Lovegood lifted up the silver chain around his neck, revealing the same charm from the wedding. A sort of eye, but triangular.

"We were wondering… what is it?" Harry asked as he sat back in the chair.

"It's the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course," Mr. Lovegood said as he let the chain drop back to his chest. The teenagers stared at him with blank looks. He continued, "Surely you've read the tale of The Three Brothers."

"Yeah," replied everyone, but Harry, who gave a confused 'no'.

"If you don't mind, sir," Hermione began as she rummaged through her bag, "I have it here."

"No, no, no. Excellent," Mr. Lovegood muttered as he walked over to the window. Everyone was still as Hermione told the tale. A memory played in Isadora's mind.

"_There were once three brothers traveling along a winding road at midnight," Isadora's mother-figure recited to her. Narcissa Malfoy was Isadora's favorite story-teller. A six-year-old Draco Malfoy sat next to her on the carpeted floor._

Isadora listened intently to Hermione. The voice from her memory blending with the one from her present.

"_The youngest brother was the humblest, and also the wisest of the three brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own cloak of invisibility." Narcissa paused and looked down about the children._

"_Death had an invisibility cloak?" Draco asked his mother._

"_Yeah, sometimes he just gets tired of running at people, flapping his arms and shrieking!" She let out a squeal of her own and flapped her arms._

_Draco fell backwards in a fit of laughter._

"_Children, the story," Narcissa Malfoy picked her son up and sat him upright._

"_The first brother traveled on for a week more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat."_

_Isadora wimpered. Draco sneered at her cowardice._

"And so Death took the first brother for his own," Hermione looked up. Isadora's head was down and her eyes closed. Ron, was watching her expectantly, and Harry just watched the liquid in his cup. Xenophilius Lovegood nodded to tell her to continue.

"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him."

Isadora looked up at Hermione and closed her eyes again.

"_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her._

_And so Death took the second brother from his own."_

_Draco's eyes began to droop and Isadora curled up into a ball. Narcissa noticed, but continued with the story._

"_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And the he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life," Narcissa finished and looked at the children. Draco lay spread-eagle with his mouth wide open and Isadora was motionless as she slept in the veto position. Narcissa smiled and carried the small children to their rooms for a goodnight's sleep._

Hermione closed the book and looked up.

"And there you have it. Those are the Deathly Hallows," Mr. Lovegood nodded as if it made perfect sense.

"I'm sorry, sir, I still don't get it," Harry put his mug back down. Luna's father stood up and walked over to the window. On the desk nearby, he grabbed a piece of parchment and with black ink he drew a vertical line.

"The Elder Wand," he said as he continued o draw a circle, "The Resurrection Stone," then he drew a triangle around them all, "And the Invisibility Cloak. These are the Deathly Hallows. Together, they create one master of Death. With them, you cannot die."

Everyone sat in an awkward silence as they pondered what this meant.

"But your tea's gone cold! Stay put while I make you more," he exclaimed abruptly as he grabbed the tray and crashed down the spiral staircase.

"Let's go," Isadora stood up, "I'm not drinking any of that stuff hot or cold."

Everyone nodded and followed her down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we really must be going. Thanks for your help, it was really useful," Hermione said carefully.

"No you can't go!" The man shouted and ran to block the door.

"He's mental," muttered Ron.

"They've taken her," he said in between sobs, "He's got my Luna."

"Who? Who's taken her?" Harry asked as if it weren't already obvious.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite catch your name," he looked up and said in a calm quiet voice to Isadora.

"I can't tell you just now, sir," she said shocked. She knew if she said her name, trouble was sure to follow.

"Who took Luna?" Harry asked again.

Xenophilius Lovegood stared as Isadora's violet eyes as he whispered, "Voldemort."

OoOoO

**I'm really excited to write the next chapter. I've been waiting forever to get to this and the next part. I'm sorry most of this chapter is slight recap on the Tale of the Three Brothers. But it was fun right? Sure, of course, whatever I say!**

**Umm… yeah, I seriously can't wait to build relationships! Next chapter it's going to get into it. I like to write Xenophilius Lovegood, but I fear I didn't do him justice. :( But it's all good, I got it over with and I finally updated, haha!**


	14. Life is: Taken

**Okay, so as far as the contest goes, I've been getting some angry messages and what not. Also, I've been working on rewriting this story, but I decided to finish first. Sorry it took a really long time, but I've been busy with other things and with sorting out the whole thing about all of this. As far as you go, all you need to do is read and enjoy!**

A bang and then another. Death Eaters slammed into the building from the outside causing bricks to fly everywhere. The smoke was chokingly thick and debris flew everywhere. Isadora instinctively clutched Harry and they crawled searching for their friends. Hermione held out her hand, and everyone grasped it, quickly transporting themselves into another forested area.

"Bloody traitor," muttered Ron.

"They've got Luna, he was just desperate," argued Hermione.

Isadora sat on the ground, and debated over whether or not she should say what she was thinking. One look around and she realized no one else had figured it out. She stepped into the current conversation.

"You know what this means, right?" She looked at everyone, and they looked at her with blank expressions, "Can't you feel it? We're getting closer and closer. We have to start doing something. Grandfather may not know about the Horcruxes, yet, but he will." They looked at her, "Soon," She added for emphasis.

Harry drew in his breath, "But we don't where any of the other ones are."

"You sure you don't know anything?" Ron pleaded at Isadora, but came off as a bit rude.

"No," She snapped, "I don't."

Hermione sensing an argument coming on tried to stop it before it the spark turned into a flame.

"You could be lying," Ron suggested.

"I could be," She noted, "But why would I sit here and watch you guys try to kill my grandfather."

"I dunno, why don't you enlighten us."

"I guess I'm just enjoying living like a teenager for once. Hanging with other teens, camping, rebelling."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, this is a bloody war. You don't get to decide how it ends. This isn't a little "phase" in your life. You better start thinking about it like it's not a game."

"Okay," she shrugged. She didn't want to get mad.

"Harry? What's next?" Asked Hermione.

"No idea. I haven't gotten in his mind in a while, but if Vold-"

"Harry! No!" Shrieked Hermione.

"-Emort's on our trail…" The sentence got away from him as various cracks filled the air. Looking around, they gasped as snatchers of every size surrounded them.

"Plans?" Isadora whispered to her friends.

"Run!" Squeaked Hermione and everyone took off. The snatchers reveled in the fact that they would have a good amount of people to turn into the ministry. Ron shot as many spells behind his back as he could. All of those classes in school about proper wand-waving meant nothing as he haphazardly sent blasts towards the men chasing them. Hermione was thinking of a way out of this. If the snatchers caught up then they would have the four most wanted teens in the wizarding world. Isadora feared for her life. All she could think about was her grandfather. It was her duty to bring Harry Potter back to him. That was his plan all along. He had faith in her and she had let him down. She suddenly slowed her pace, not caring about what came next. Harry ran. The only word he knew was 'run' and he mentally beat himself up for saying Voldemort's name. It was the heat of the moment. With Isadora's intentions made known and Ron's angered not yet subdued, he just wasn't able to control himself.

Ron yelped in pain as magical chains caught up to him and swirled around his body. He fell down in the dirt. Hermione turned to Harry, shot a blast in his direction and one of a different color towards Isadora. Hermione's arms were pinned behind her back by another snatcher. Harry felt his face change and he quickly shoved his glasses into his pocket. A snatcher threw him against a tree. Isadora stopped running and felt her face. She didn't feel swollen like Harry. A third snatcher grabbed her, too.

"Well, looks like we've got a good lot," the head snatcher exclaimed. He walked up to Ron first, "And you are?"

"Barney Weasley," he answered quickly.

"A Weasley. Don't think we can get anything for this one. And how about you, my pretty?" He walked over to Hermione.

"P-Penelope Clearwater. Halfblood," she stuttered.

"Check the book," he ordered. A dumb-looking wizard by Ron flipped through pages of a little black book. He nodded.

"Dammit!" Shouted the head snatcher. This catch was looking grim, now. He turned to Harry who was held in place by Fenrir Greyback, "What's wrong with your face?"

"Stung," offered up Harry and the snatcher bought it.

"What's your name?" He asked as he got dangerously close to Harry's face.

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley. My father works in the Department of Mysteries."

"A ministry kid? Check the books, if this is the son of one them, we're doomed."

"No Dudley in the book, Scabior," said the half-troll wizard with the book.

Scabior sneered, "Some one doesn't want us to know who he is… Well about your last friend? Maybe she'll be willing to be compliant."

Isadora stood with a fire in her eyes. Hermione had done something to her and now she wouldn't be able to go home. That was all she wanted. To go home. But she kept her mouth shut. Scabior slapped her across the face.

"Don't be shy, honey. Tell me what they call you," he whispered into her ear and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. She spit in his mouth. He punched her and she felt her nose crack. Whoever she looked like, it wasn't Isadora Riddle. But for a split second, she felt her eyes had been ripped out of her school. Scabior saw it, too. The violet flash in her eyes. Her true identity was shining through. No matter what, she was always Isadora. Always the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort. Always the heir of his followers.

Scabior quickly turned back to Harry. His face still swollen, but now it was easy for Scabior to find the scar. He was looking for it. He knew.

"Change of plans, boys… We're not going to the Ministry with this lot."


	15. Life is: Emotional

Isadora winced as she felt the familiar squeeze that comes with apparated. With Harry, Ron, and Hermione she had apparated many times, but it wasn't into danger, it was always into safety. Isadora felt her knees wobble beneath her as she felt solid ground under her feet again. She slowly opened her eyes as she was shoved forward. Of course. She let a smile play on her lips as she saw the familiar tree-lined drive. In front of them stood a massive iron gate. To her left, Isadora could see the albino peacock she had been given for her twelfth birthday.

She slowly walked with the group of Snatchers until they forced her to stop in front of the gate. Aunt Bellatrix stood, waiting. Her face was pressed against the curves of the gate like a child who was waiting for a parcel. Her eyes glimmered with recognition and she frowned.

"Isadora?" She whispered, with crazy eyes and a fearful expression. as if it couldn't be true. Isadora gulped and nodded. As the gate magically opened and she walked through she could see the magnificent mansion that used to be her home. She all of a sudden felt self-conscious to be heading towards such a grand manor, but to look as she did. Torn and dirty jeans clung to her sweaty legs. Dirt smeared all over her previously porcelain skin. And her plain, stained shirt certainly didn't show off the wealth of her past.

Isadora suddenly became conscious that the man who was shoving her lay in the dirt far behind the rest of them. No doubt, it was Bellatrix's way of looking out for her. She stopped walking at the door, afraid to go any further. She felt like a disgrace, coming back into her home surrounded by other people's prisoners. She wasn't coming back willingly with Harry Potter as her grandfather had planned, but she was being forced to return with a price on her head worth as much as the Boy-Who-Lived.

She tried her best to swallow her fears, but all she managed to do was appear fine on the outside. Even then, she still felt she looked to shaken. As soon as she fully entered the foyer, she couldn't control her emotions any longer. No matter how strong or cold she thought she was, this proved her wrong. The tears flowed freely down her face and she let out small sobs here and there.

Running over to Narcissa, she presented the woman with a hug, despite the difference in cleanliness between the two. Narcissa, shocked at first stood stiff, but let motherly instinct take over her. She hugged back with as much vigor as Isadora. When they pulled away, her shoulder was stained with Isadora's tears. Then Isadora went over to Lucius Malfoy who had been giving his attention to the other teenagers. They stood for a moment, taking in the other's disheveled appearance and Isadora knew things had been tough for the Malfoy family since she disappeared.

Next, Isadora turned her affection towards the youngest Malfoy. Draco, who was also trying to hide tears gave her a nod. She silently returned the motion, but it they both knew that there was so much more that couldn't be said. They despised each other, after all, but none of that mattered as the weight of the world was thrown upon them. Maybe not the world, but there was a war going on and both of them had been forced to grow up too fast. She gave him a half-hearted smile through her tears and he looked at the ground.

Bellatrix wouldn't allow anybody else to become sentimental. She decided to pay more attention to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were kneeling down and watching the scene with fear of what would become of them.

Narcissa was the only one who saw the way Isadora looked at them. She knew something was going on and it was her who swept to the rescue. She cleared her throat.

"Isadora, darling, why don't you… go upstairs and clean yourself up?" She gently put a hand on Isadora's arm. Isadora turned around and looked at her 'aunt' in horror. She looked back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, realization of _their_ situation sinking in. She bit down on her bottom lip whispered something to the floor before running up the marble staircase and away from her problems.


	16. Life is: Torturous

Hermione watched fearful as Isadora ran up the staircase. She had heard the words clearly even though they whispered to the ground. She looked around to see if anyone else had heard, too. If they had, no one was showing it…

OoOoO

Isadora clambered the stairs all the way to the top floor where her bedroom was. It was only a matter of time before her grandfather would be coming and as soon as he did she knew he would come for her. He would be mad. He would slaughter like he did her father.

She threw herself on the purple sheets of her bed, the ghosts of her past playing tricks with her mind. The sound of running water and the smell of lavender came to her. She slowly sat up and saw through the doorway on her left. She walked over and found herself in her old powder room. Standing in front of a drawn bath was her personal house elf. She wiped her tears away and stared at Idris, her elf, as she got out fresh towels and set them on the black marble countertop. Idris looked up at her and without saying a word grabbed her hand and led her to the bath.

Isadora just stood, ultimately falling prey to apathy. Idris frowned and started to take off Isadora's smelly clothes. Even the house elf looked upon her with disdain. Isadora reached out to strike Idris, but her hand froze in the air. She lamely replaced it by her side again and climbed into the bath, let the warm water engulf her body. Most of the dirt rose off her body like magic, but the house elf propped herself on the side of the tub to help anyway. Grabbing a bar of soap and something to scrub with, Idris set to work cleaning her master. Isadora closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Isadora awoke back in her own bed. For a second she thought it was her own nightmarish screams that had caused her to open her eyes, but realized it was someone else in the manor. Isadora sat bolt upright as she suddenly remembered where she was. She wore a long nightgown, courtesy of her house elf, and the sheets around her were drenched in sweat. She clumsily clambered out of the bed and stumbled over to the wardrobe.

She pulled open the wooden doors and blinked at the reflection. The girl staring back was cool, clean, and confident. It couldn't be her. No way. She placed a delicate hand onto her cheeks. It was a wonder what a bath could do for a person. Another scream shook her from her thoughts. She blinked hard and tried not to look at the mirror as she grasped vainly at the cloth in her closet.

She pulled out a black dress and put it on. Quickly she grabbed a red cloak and slipped that on over. She didn't bother to do her hair or make-up and ran out the door without putting on any shoes. She went over to the stairs, double-checked to make sure she had her wand and tiptoed down the stairs to the foyer.

She stopped dead when she saw Hermione lying on the ground, bloodied and crying. Bellatrix loomed over her, knife in hand and smirk on her face. Isadora suddenly became faint again. She had seen plenty of people being tortured and worse, but never had she really felt such a connection to the victim. Never had she felt a connection to anyone really.

Bellatrix still didn't look up. Isadora decided to silently creep around the room. She hugged the walls for dear life and made her way over to the East Wing Hallway. She quickly ducked inside and ran and turned until she reached the basement doors. More cries rang in her ears and she quickened her pace. She opened the door and padded down the cold stairs. About halfway through she saw Wormtail sitting in a chair on the landing. He was facing the heavy door at the bottom of the stairwell. She walked behind him, pointed his wand at his neck and whispered a quick spell. He fell asleep instantly.

She grabbed his keys knowing that 'alohomora' would not work on a door like this and she inserted the largest key into the hole under the knob. She let the door roll open, but used her strength to keep it from slamming against the wall. The lights were off and she couldn't see anyone inside, but once the door was open she head voices.

"It's Isadora, turn the lights back on," Harry whispered and a ball of light made its way from Ron to the small lantern sitting on a crate. Harry and Ron weren't the only ones in the dungeon. A small elf, a goblin, an old man, and a blonde girl all stood in the small room. Isadora ran over to Harry and Ron and they all embraced in an awkward group hug. She pulled back and looked around.

"My god, is that Ollivander?" She whispered as she approached the old man, guilt welling up in her stomach. The man nodded his head and Isadora gasped.

"They've kept you here all this time?" She asked him. When the wand-maker had been brought to the manor, she had no problem with it. She watched as Voldemort and the others tortured him for information. They had even sent her to learn about anything he had to say. What an interrogation that had been.

_Isadora fastened her black robes, pleased to finally be allowed to do some work on her own. Her heels clacked on the floor beneath her as she descended down the basement stairs for the first time. A sense of pride welled up inside her as she held out her hand for the keys. The masked Death Eater dropped them in her hand and she opened the door and stepped inside. Taken aback by the darkness, Isadora lit up the tip of her wand. The man sitting on the ground before her was gray, bloody, and clearly broken. _

_If the others had not gotten the information desired by making him look like this, then how did they expect her to do any better. Something clicked in her head. Oh, of course. They wanted her to use… different methods. She spoke quietly, but her voice was strong._

"_Look up," she demanded and he complied. His face was old and worn. His expression begged for death._

"_Are you the one they sent to kill me?" He asked, his hoarse voice barely a whisper. She chuckled._

"_I won't be letting you off that easy," she said, trying not to change her tone. _

"_Of course," he looked back down._

"_Look up," She demanded again, harsher this time. His head snapped back up._

"_Look at you; Just a child, thrown into this lifestyle. I don't recall selling you that wand," he eyed the stick in her hand, the light still emitting from the top of it, "Thirteen inches, beech wood," he reached out and wrapped a wrinkled hand around it. His words took her by surprise and he was able to lift the wand out of her grip. The light went out, but an old oil lamp lit itself._

"_Dragon heartstring," he continued and bent the wand a little in his hand, "Reasonably supple."_

_She took it back from him quickly, "It is not information on my wand that I require."_

"_I know what they seek, but I cannot help," he put his hands up defensively. _

"_They?" She asked him. She didn't want to seem curious, but her eyes betrayed her._

"_Surely you are not one of them? The Death Eaters have no ranks for a child," his eyes flickered to her right arm and she caught him looking. She pulled the sleeves of her robe down more to cover up the fact that there was no branding. _

"_I am not a child," her voice darkened and she clenched her wand. _

"_No. Not on the inside," he kept a wary eye on her as she circled him. Her tough act was deteriorating around her._

"_Stop!" She demanded as she struck her hand across his face. His head was swept to the side, but he didn't seem fazed. She turned and left in a huff. Charging up the stairs and into the meeting room._

"_He didn't tell me anything," she grumbled as she bowed her head at her grandfather._


End file.
